User talk:CchristianTehWazzit
Hello. I wouldn't normally make someone an admin when they had only been editing for 1 day on this wiki, but considering the amount of vandalism here, I'm happy to give you a chance so I'll make you a temporary admin. See Help:User access levels for help and please understand the protection policy before protecting anything. Good luck clearing up this wiki. Let me know if you need any help. Angela talk 03:46, 9 November 2006 (UTC) Thanks! You won't be sorry! CchristianTehWazzit Rights and Responsibilities cchristian -- I don't know if anyone has changed your status. --CocoaZen 02:27, 4 December 2006 (UTC) I don't think there's a need for bureaucrats here yet. It would be best if you got used to be an admin first. :) Angela talk 08:58, 4 December 2006 (UTC) The logo OK then. I'll Humor you, what would you pick as the logo? hmm? cchristian Your signature I think that a lot of people have been complaining about your signature. The trouble is that the timestamp is not there. Try using --~~~~ at the end of your message or click the (http://kitsch.wikia.com/skins3/common/images/button_sig.png) button on the toolbar. For example, when I type it, it becomes --Leon (talk) 23:42, 8 January 2007 (UTC). It's just that some people are really fussy about signatures so it's best to use this method. --Leon (talk) 23:42, 8 January 2007 (UTC) Forums I've fixed the forums but there are a few bits of CSS that needs to be put into the wiki. Please replace MediaWiki:Monobook.css with the content from http://nwn.wikia.com/index.php?title=MediaWiki:Monobook.css&action=edit&oldid=2384. The forums should look better and the 'edit' button will be bold. This is the code that normally comes when a new wiki is created. However, this wiki was created before these files were coded so you need to put them in yourself. --Leon (talk) 22:43, 16 January 2007 (UTC) President George W. Bush I was wondering how the content at President George W. Bush is connected with kitsch and oddities. I find the content quite uncyclopedic and so I think that it should go to Uncyclopedia instead. But maybe it is kitsch and it's just that I can't see it. --Leon (talk) 22:51, 16 January 2007 (UTC) Request for adminship I'd like to request adminship on this Wikia. I would like to help the community of this wiki by improving its quality. I am already the founder of Neverwinter, a database about a computer game called Neverwinter Nights. I promise not to do anything controversial but use talk pages and forums instead. I've already done quite a bit of maintenance work here (see ) and wish to do more. I see that you are not a bureaucrat and so Sannse has said that she will 'push the button' if you agree. --Leon (talk) 20:38, 18 January 2007 (UTC) Nick White's neurotic ex-bint Nick White's neurotic ex-bint has been vandalising a lot on this wiki. Just thought you might like to know. I think that he should be blocked until everything has been reverted. I have done a bit of reverting myself. --Leon (talk) 21:33, 27 January 2007 (UTC) :it seems they are back... I'll get someone to ISP block them again... Sitename Hi! It looks like Splarka has assigned me SysOp powers and it's my philosophy to only use them when necessary. Anyway, I'm asking about the sitename of this wiki. According to , it's 'Kitsch and o''ddities'. But according to the logo, it's 'Kitsch and ''other O''ddities'. Could you please clarify which is correct. I think that either the logo or should be changed. --Leon (talk) 00:42, 4 February 2007 (UTC) :The problem with is that I think that you need to be staff to be able to change it. However, there are a few system messages that I can change while waiting for them to change it. One more thing, could you just reply to my comments on '''this' page rather than creating a new section on my user page (keeps everything nicely on the same page). Thanks for the sysopping as well! --Leon (talk) 19:10, 5 February 2007 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 05:53, June 2, 2010 (UTC)